Running For The Gold
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Updated] A Modernupdate take on Jem eposide, Glitter N' Gold.


"Jem", related characters, places and things are copyrighted 1985-2008 by Hasbro, Inc

Prologue:

"I can't believe you MAKE a bet with The Misfits!!" Jerrica Benton yelled at her sister, Kimber Benton. Even know blonde Jerrica was coated with the solid hologram of the pink-haired Jem, but if Rio could see that Jem's temper matches Kimber's own temper—he would put 2 + 2 4, but when ever he comes close to Jem, he gives the look that makes Kimber think of a female doll made by Mattel. Lucky, the windows are rolled up. The last time, Jem had a temper in public—because of their rival, the bummers of the rock & roll, "The Misfits"—it resulted in the punch line of jokes from late night talk show hosts. Even Lin-Z couldn't believe what she was reading for her music new segment on her regular 3-hour long music show on VTV.

She couldn't tell what's she was arguing with her sister about—and she was totally on auto-pilot. She sighed. Stormer, Pizzazz and Roxy started dealing with a year. She tried a month. Stormer up that a 2 month. Roxy went up to 7 months. Then she made it 6 months. The Misfits liked the idea—and told the bet's idea: If the Misfits win AN AWARD, Jem and the Holograms are taking a six month break. It was early at the VTV Music Award show. Her group couldn't make the last years' one. They had a problem with a few of the Starlight Girls that run away at the time. Lucky, Danse of the "Heaven House" had found them before they got deeper in trouble then The Holograms in the hands of the Misfits in when all three of them—Pizzazz, Stormer, & Roxy--were in a very awful mood.. For a while, it looked like the "Misfits" would become the miss out as Holograms almost had a clean sweep, but then the "Misfits" win for their annoying song, "Bad Is Good."

She shut up Rio with a line that sounded like she lost most of her brain cells and crash-landed on her own bedroom—and fall into a deep sleep. When, she awaken she found that Jerrica, Sheena, & Aja were near by her bed.

Jerrica stated, "Sorry about the temper. But you guys know about that—it's runs in the Benton family like water."

Aja replied, "It's about 1:21 AM—if you wonder about the time."

Sheena added, "Ashley, told me that we got insulting call from Clash to remind us that Jem could dye her hair blond and take a vacation to Oz, but Ashley couldn't make out the number as the Misfit's groupie's mouth was on 'auto-pilot'—Ashley's words—not mines." Sheena paused and asked, "So what is the number of months that deal was about with the Misfits?"

She replied, "The Misfits say that we have stay out of the music business for six months."

Aja asked, "What are we going to do about the Starlight Mansion for now?"

Jerrica replied, "Eric Raymond isn't the only one that owns other music studios. I own a few of other music companies—not as much as he does—but it's enough to make sure Starlight Mansion gets a decent about of cash to run a few months."

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS AND THE MISFITS  
IN "RUNNING FOR THE GOLD"

A "JEM" FICTION BY DR. THINKER  
A MORDEN TAKE ON: "GLITTER N' GOLD"

CHAPTER #1: Jerrica

Greetings, I'm Jerrica Benton, CEO of Starlight Music. Don't tell anyone, but I'm also Jem, the lead singer of Jem and the Holograms. Right now, Jem hadn't make any appearance—which I was quite please with early one. I could start to fix my broken relationship with Rio. My problems with my pink-hair alter-ego, started three years ago when Eric Raymond got half of Starlight Music from my father, Emmett Benton. He was using going to had "Misfits" win a rigged battle of the contest. We puzzled out legal ideas—but then Kimber told I got something deliver. It was a white box with red star earrings—which turn out to Synergy's mini-hologram projectors. We were on a roaster coaster like ride—thought much of the downs we have were become victims of "The Misfits" nasty little pranks. I was going to tell him on the Countess's boat but "The Misfits" decided crash the party at the time. Rio figured out that I was Jem, but that was at very bad time. You see Eric Raymond, who's now runs "Misfits Music", had put on money for Jem's true identity—and Rio wanted to know if I was Jem, but I used a illusion of Jem to trick him. This is Jem identity is starting to drive me up a wall—but dropping it is making me bored—as the old saying goes, "All work and no play, makes Jake a dull boy"—or in this case turn Jerrica into a dull girl. But so, far, Comet Record's indie CDs sells are good—and Jem recently got animated Saturday morning show—though they treat her like alien musician that I met.

Right now, I can mix pleasure and business on Jerrica scale then the Jem scale---the reason is "The 5th Avenue Boys" are shooting a video in the Nile Mall—the largest indoor shopping mall in the city of Los Angeles, California. I bet Kimber is itching to get some new threads—and Rio's working on the Avenue Boy's CD, "From America with Love." Cheesy, but that's pop music for you—it is hard for The Holograms: Aja, Sheena, Kimber & me to come up with titles for our songs that hadn't been use or sound cheesy. Rio was there. He had been the engineer of the record studios for Starlight Music since before he finished college. The members of the "The 5th Avenue Boys" were standing before a familiar face giving them orders. It was a common video director that had a helping hand in Jem's first few videos. The video director was Anthony Julian. Kimber disappeared into the local music door, "Diskcovery Records". It' usually one of the following: usually checks out the new releases, helps check on things are going with a "Jem" record, giving fans autographs or buying the latest copy of "Diskcovery Weekly", the store's magazine.

I asked Rio, "How's their sound?"

Rio replied, "They sound good in the studio."

Oh no, Kimber is out….and she's SCREAMING! Wait a moment—that scream-type had happen before! It only comes out of her mouth when a "The Misfits'" song had reached the top of the charts. Kimber is holding a "Diskcovery Weekly" in her hands.

Kimber yelled, "The Misfits have been the charts for months. We need a group to bet them at the upcoming 'Glitter & Gold' contest."

I stated "I was thinking of 'The 5th Avenue Boys', so we got a change."

Kimber remarked, "We hadn't put a CD in ages."

Jerrica stated, "Jem told me that you were the fruitcake behind the bet!"

Kimber retorted, "That finished a month ago!"

I know I will get a Jemica insult soon or later—and I don't want Rio to over here that—so I stated the following that make me look a fashion doll without a brain: "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT JEM!" Kimber tossed the magazine and give me the silent treatment.

Rio arrived—and showed up a friend. Kimber left with him. At least, hopefully that will kept Kimber out of my hair while I puzzle out how to tell Rio I'm Jem. Rio looked up at the magazine that Kimber tossed. It had landed on a page with Jem's photo on it. He picked up.

I asked "Do I have a rival for your love?"

Rio replied, "No, just wonder where Jem is. Jem LOVES me. I LOVE YOU!"

Ouch! In more ways then one—in this case, I'm my own rival! I picked up on the reason. I groan it was a column by Thomas Theory wonder what happen to Jem. I read, "Where is 'Jem' of the Holograms? Well, the only Holograms had been seeing lately in this city are the instrument players: Kimber, Aja and Sheena. I got a hold of Jerrica Benton, manger of the Holograms and CEO of Starlight Music—but she talked my ears off about her discovering of "The 5th Avenue Boys", so much I could write a zillion columns on that group. I give the information on T5AB to person in charge of writing the daily news for this magazine. Just one I like to KNOW where Jem is. Well, Lin-Z, a pal of mind—offer her opinion—and I agreed with—even know it's sounds Star Trek-ish to be true. She's an alien from outer space—and she crashed her spaceship on the way back to the Earth." There was an editor note that claimed that the author was watching too many episode of recently aired "Jem" cartoon. I tossed the magazine into the trash can.

"Can we talk about Jem later, Rio? I got a secret went to share with her."

Rio shrugged and stated, "Sure thing, Jerrica."

This is just another loop on my life's roller coaster ride. Let's just hope that it just doesn't crash-landed into a fierily wreck. I could have Synergy make an illusion of Rio and see how he would act if I told him Jerrica and Jem were the one and the same.

Chapter 2: Synergy

I was worried. I'm Synergy, a holographic computer built by Emmett Benton. With one phrase, Jerrica can coat herself with a solid illusion of Jem and with another phrase remove Jem's illusion.—and I'm usually nervous when someone other then Jerrica, Jem or Holograms get near to my holographic wall. Jerrica was walking to my room.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

Jerrica sighed, "I'm my own rival with Rio!"

Synergy replied, "What I can I do to help you, Jerrica?"

Jerrica replied, "I want you to make illusion of Rio—make him sound and act like."

Synergy answered, "It's not going to be 100 on correct—since it's going to a water-like illusion."

Jerrica replied, "Point taken. We see what developed."

The illusion of Rio appeared, "Hey, Jerrica. You want to se me?"

Jerrica stated, "The secret is that I'm Jem!"

The Rio-Illusion replied with "Yeah, I'm the Queen of England!"

Jerrica touched one of her red-star earrings—and remarked, "Show time, Synergy!"—and Synergy's solid illusion. A solid illusion can't talk—so the solid illusion must go other a real person body in order to do voices such as talking and singing. Jerrica looked worried—as Rio-Illusion looked a lot more angry then usual.

The Rio-Illusion stated, "I don't care if you have a GOOD reason! I hate lies and deceptions! I would serve you right if I didn't talk to you for the rest of your unnatural life!"

Jerrica started crying—and tried to pushed the Rio-Illusion and crashed on to the floor. Synergy made the Rio-Illusion disappeared.

Synergy replied, "This may not happen. It's just possible."

Jerrica replied, "I try to tell the real one. Show over, Synergy!"

Jerrica's Jem illusion disappeared off of her.

CHAPTER 3: Stormer

I can't believe how my luck's turning. The name's Mary "Stormer" Phillips of "The Misfits" I can't believe it's been eight and half months with no sighting of our rivals, "Jem and the Holograms." Eric Raymond had been quietly driving us—he mostly like plotting "a non-music related crime" or coming up with a new video for one of our songs.

Pizzazz stated, "If this is a dream, don't let me wake up!"

Eric retorted, "This is very real, Pizzazz. If you don't like—we can try to find some girls to fake 'Mr. Pink and her Brainless' group for you"

Roxy replied, "Who's cares if I want to beat up a fake. I could always hunt down a boy band to beat up—all the boy bands sound a like! If I want to beat-up Jem—I want the real deal!"

I remarked, "I don't care if I whether or not I see Jem. For once, let's try to be soft to the reporters."

Roxy replied, "Don't worry, we going to sing TRACK 6 on the CD to answer some of the questions! By the way, Eric, you stated that you have a BIG surprise for us!" After a moment, Pizzazz asked, "Who are going to meet up with after we chat with those lame music reporters?"

Eric Raymond stated, "Owen Beach!"

I asked "The owner of my favorite chain of records stores, 'Diskcovery Records'?'"

Eric answered, "The one and the same."

Roxy replied, "What on Earth are you planning on doing?"

Eric retorted, "Don't you read the newspaper?"

Pizzazz replied, "I prefer reading stuff on the Internet—mostly "The Misfits'" fan's pages—even that fruitcake page!"

Eric asked "Who's the fruitcake?"

I replied, "Clash—most likely."

Eric nodded and stated, "Owen's store is having the 'Glitter N' Gold' contest. I only know the basic stuff and what the winners will get. Two bands will compete—the first win to sell five thousand CDs will win! The winner will get the Gold Disk Award and a gold mini-limo."

Pizzazz asked, "Like Jem's nightmare-ish pink, green and white mini-limo but only in gold?"

Eric stated, "Yes. I hadn't seen the car yet—but I believe you are close to 100 correct on that."

Stormer replied, "That sounds like a sweet ride!"

Pizzazz stated, "Don't mention sweet, Stormer. Sweet and its related words to it remind me of Candy Hair and her follow Gram Crackers."

Roxy replied, "I hope we get to chow down—I'm hungry."

I kept quiet as people asked more regular question—the one that usually get Roxy or Pizzazz burn-up so much that they had a temper attack—and get bad press. She had been keeping quiet. Then it had happen…

A reporter asked, "How does it feel to have a song at the top chart for a few weeks?"

We started the following song:

-SONG BREAK START-

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?"

BY "THE MISFITS"

How does it feel to be popular  
Knowing all the fans adore you (How does it feel)  
How does it feel to be popular  
Knowing the rest won't ignore you  
How does it feel to be worshipped from afar  
It feels dynamite, it feels like you're a star

(How does it feel) How does it feel to be on the charts  
Having a life of glamour (How does it feel)  
How does it feel when the clapping starts  
Doesn't your heart start to stammer  
How does it feel to be as famous as you are  
It feels outta sight, it feels like you're a star  
(How does it feel?)

--SONG BREAK OVER—

After that, we stop and got a few French fries for us. Pizzazz thinks everything but water and diet pop have trans-fats. Then, we meet Owen Beach, he was of course telling the basic rules of the contest to the reporters. I wonder if they had limits or just act like Lois Lane trying to get a Superman story.

Roxy stated, "We look nice in that limo!"

Stormer asked, "Jem would even look nice in that limo."

Pizzazz groaned, "Don't mention Jem and nice in the same sentence—nah--make that the same breath!"

Owen replied, "Well, as the bird say to worm: welcome to my nest!"

Eric stated, "In this case, you are the worm—and we are the birds. Seriously, we like to enter the contest."

CHAPTER 5: Rio

I'm Rio Pacheco, Jerrica's boyfriend and Jem's crush. I was coming home after putting giving the editors at "Starlight Music" the films of "The 5th Avenue Boys" from the Comet Mall filming--when I saw two men fighting in the front year of the Starlight Mansion—both of them claiming that they own Kimber--I sighed—one thing is that Kimber is so naïve that she makes Barbie look like a genius. Was this a dare from one of those Misfits—I won't trust one as far as a can throw them—and can't throw them—I'm not person that likes injuring females—males on the other hands—I'm freed to knock their skulls off---unless I'm in a public place.

I stated, "If you want to date Kimber at a future date at time, I got one rule: Get lost for a week!"

Both men run for the gate like they were on fire. I faced Kimber Benton, Jerrica's young sister.

I asked, "Did you lie to them?"

Kimber replied, "No—but I have good reason why they were—accidentally gave them same day and time."

I stated, "I don't care if you have a GOOD reason! I hate lies and deceptions! I would serve you right if I didn't talk to you for the rest of your unnatural life!"

Kimber stated crying—and it was in stereo. Oh, for love of classic music—that stereo is not quite stereo in the way—but Jerrica was crying not to far from where I was standing.

Jerrica stated, "Don't treat my sister like that. She didn't have any idea about what she was doing."

I replied, "I can't help it how act."

Jerrica yelled, "Well, wise guy! You just lost a change to know my secret!"

I recalled I that I accidentally upset Jem—which is a very rare even—she usually get mad at "The Misfits", "The Holograms'" ultra-annoying rivals. She was about to tell me a secret—but I had to kept a date with Jerrica. She told me that I lost a change to learn her secret—the same way. It thought it wasn't possible for Jerrica and Jem to be the same person—then I recalled something---Jerrica touched one of her two red star-shape earrings. She never leaves home without of them. I also recalled Jem periodically touching her similar red star-shape earrings. Jerrica's full name is Jerrica Emilia Mara Benton. That's makes it a J.E.M.B. Drop the B in the initials and you get the following—the three letters that spell J.E.M. Talk about being a dumbbell. Now, why? Oh, now I not too sure on this one—but both Jerrica Benton and Eric Raymond got half of the Starlight Music. Of course, Jem won Jerrica's half for her. Well, I ask why she did it later—right now--Jemica and I have a meeting with Owen Beach, the owner of the Diskcovery Records.

CHAPTER 6: Jerrica

I entered with Rio into the main headquarters of the "Diskcovery" store. Aja, Kimber, & Sheena follow me in. They were a lot of people in the store. I saw three infamous people—in my not-so-humble opinion—the "Misfits": Pizzazz, Stormer and Roxy.

A reporter asked, "Why do you have only the Misfits up there?"

Owen Beach replied, "I have yet to find another group for the contest."

The reporter asked, "Do you think Starlight Music will enter the contest?"

Stormer stated, "I bet my video game system that Mrs. Benton will put in a band in the contest."

Roxy joked, "That's a fool bet, Stormer. I won't offer the entire Middle East on a bet like that!"

Pizzazz remarked, "Anyway, any band is going in ruin by Jerrica—the same way that she ruined Jem's career!"

That remark steamed me up—and I looked for an empty location. They were more man in that room then female. I went to the girl's bathroom. Inside, they were no girl inside the room. I touched by red-star earrings and stated, "Show time, Synergy!"

The illusion of Jem coated my body. I rushed outside. Everyone was stunned.

One of reporter asked, "What happen to you?"

I replied, "Caught one of Jerrica's cold—and was out for few months. Nervous about coming back out—but let's make deal, Owen—if I deliver my group new record to you by tomorrow morning will you put our name up there."

Owen replied, "That's deal that isn't a Zoink!"

Pizzazz stated, "This dream JUST turn into a NIGHTMARE!"

Stormer pinched herself—and yelled, "OUCH!"

Roxy asked, "Why in the heck did you do that?"

Stormer replied, "To make sure this is reality."

Roxy stated, "Now I wish you haven't."

Rio hopped in this truck as Holograms and I went to the mini-limo. Our stop was "Starlight Music". Inside one of the recording studio, we find that Rio had set up the Hologram's music instruments: Sheena's drum, & Kimber's keyboard. He gave Aja her guitar.

Rio kissed me and then asked, "Ready to rock, Jerrica?"

I replied, "You know?"

Rio replied, "Figured out today after you yelled at me. You can tell me later, you guys have to get album ready for tomorrow."

I remarked, "We need more then a new album!"

Kimber added, "Something to grab attention!

Sheena added as well, "New clothes!"

Aja added too, "An entire new look!"

I added as I grab the microphone from its stand: "The Glitter N' Gold Look!"

--SONG BREAK START--

"GITTER N' GOLD"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold! (Gold, Gold!)

Doesn't it make me a sight to behold?  
Turnin their heads with threads made of gold  
Truly Outrageous, and beautifully bold!  
Gold!

Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold! (Gold! Gold!)

Turnin' a new page and burnin' the old  
Don't ever think my heart has turned cold  
I'll tell you right from the start,  
Even when we're apart  
You'll always be in my heart!

(Whoa, Go Gold!)  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold (Go Gold!), Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold! (Gold!)

Watch and you'll see how the others all fold  
When I astound them with Glitter 'N Gold  
Truly Outrageous, and beautifully bold!  
Gold!

Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold (Go Gold!), Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold!

--SONG BREAK OVER—

I asked, "So what you do think?"

Rio asked, "Better then ever, Jerrica!! Looks like the graveyard shift is going do the midnight dance with their oil lamps in order to this done. And don't worry, Jerrica. I won't tell any one—not even the Starlight Girls that you and Jem are one and the same."

Chapter 7: Eric Raymond

Ugh. The name is Eric Raymond, the CEO of "Misfits Music." I had half of Starlight Music until Jem and the Holograms won it for Jerrica Benton! I know kept eye on Pizzazz, Stormer, and Roxy—better know as "The Misfits"—and try to had focus on their career—much to my annoyance.

Pizzazz questioned, "Why don't you do anything about the Holo-Jerks?"

I stated, "I'm already in enough hot water to boil a zillion eggs. My old parole officer was part of attempt robbery of a bank during a Jem video shoot—the one in which you RUIN that bank in attempt to upstage Jem as usual—resulting in the arrest of all of them. The new parole officer doesn't care about money at all. I'm getting close to getting a getting decent report—and that the parole officer will stop looking my way for good."

Roxy asked, "Mind getting to the point."

Stormer replied, "This contest is going to all about fairness."

I nodded and stated, "That's correct."

Pizzazz replied, "Ugh. I'm think I call Clash"

Stormer asked, "Playing on having Clash costumed as a Diskcovery Records to steal Jem's new album. That's cheating."

Pizzazz stated, "No cheating this time—much that I don't like playing fair—but to save Eric's hide from the police—I'm all for it.. I'm just going telling Clash about a new "Misfit" album out at 'Diskcovery Records' stores. She's is a big fan and may pass it on to the other "Misfit" fans."

Roxy remarked, "That's sounds logical…"

Stormer added, "…And not cheating in my book. That's just 'word of mouth' in my book."

Chapter 8: Jerrica

Well, the people on the night shift at "Starlight Music" are going to some extra bonus in their next paycheck for working overtime on Jem's album. The Misfits are not her yet—and neither is Eric Raymond. Owen Beach, and the regular 'Diskcovery Records' staff are working on stuff. I called Harvey and Gloria who usually keeps on eye on "Starlight Girls" —I hired them back after Holograms win the second "Battle Bands"—mostly to protect the Starlight Girls from many plots of Eric while I was in my Jem illusion. The score board for the Contest looked a lot different from yesterday's score board. "The Holograms" were placed beside the bottom's counter.

I heard a familiar clash of cymbals. It was smaller then the regular type one usually finds on a drum set. I turned around and there was a familiar face—Clash, Video's annoying cousin & the biggest "Misfits" fan in the universe. She was smiling like Count Dracula after he got a good amount of blood in his body. She was with a group—a four men and a four women. Not including her, the group wore shirts with the words: "The Misfits" on them. On herself, she was wearing her usually fake fur coat!

Kimber replied, "Just great!"

I replied, "Lin-Z going to play our new video today. Let's see if that helps us out."

Chapter 9: Lin-Z

I'm Lindsey Peirce. I'm Video Television's best know Video Jockey. I was getting tired of watching the "Misfits" videos. I rather watch an un-MiSTed version of "Manos: The Hands of Fate" until my eyes walk away from my skull—then watch that same group of "Misfits" clown around for the camera..

My video director replied, "We got sweet treat for you."

Lin-Z replied, "If it's a Misfits video again, I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

My video director replied, "It's from Starlight Music—and it's on a pink video tape!"

Before Jem showed up, the pink video tapes are usually special surprises from Starlight Music since it was VHS tape were unveiled to the public for the first time. After Jem showed up, that means "Jem and Holograms" had a new VIDEO. My director told me to al-lib this surprise. I looked back—a cheesy video from "Crazy Carol"—a female "Weird Al" that's more in tone parody then Weird Al's complete video parodies.—was playing. As usual, Carol was of course parodying the Misfits with a tone parody called "Fruitcake."

I got back in my set, just as Crazy Carol's video finished. "Well, looks like the Holo-fans are going to be jogging—make that running to the music store! We got a new Jem and Holograms' video for you—and here is it—the "Glitter N' Gold" by Jem and the Holograms!"

Very style-ish—and true to Jem's personality, this is better then her last video. She will have a hard time to top this one. Now, if I can find out which planet Jem was form—I will be a very happy camper.

Chapter 10: Jerrica

Well, the score is 13 to 11 in favor of "The Misfits." This got to burning up Kimber. She has a very big dislike of the "The Misfits" since we created the Holograms to get back at

Eric Raymond. Just then, I heard familiar voices...it was Harvey and Gloria—and bunch of Starlight girls teasing them—leading the pack was the familiar Ashley, who earned a lot of points with the other Starlight girls learning that being truthfully is better then being a lie. I know I'm lying when I'm Jem—but it's usually to protect me from Eric Raymond and his money-hungry lawyers—we both know there had been CEOs who had done things criminal to the word—and Eric and his lawyers can use it. I have lawyer, Christy Marx, but she's fairer to people then any of Eric's lawyers—she even helps the bands understand their contacts with Starlight Music.

I was a little annoyed at them all picking up "Glitter N' Gold"--The Jerrica half of mind—saying "cheating", but Jem half of my mind saying "helping hand". They were more people then when Clash was here. Eric Raymond and the Misfits had circling around the car like buzzards circling a dead body. I saw that the girl bathroom was still empty—so I quickly rushed to the bathroom and said the following: "Show over, Synergy."—which is the code room to remove the Jem's illusion. Right now, they were sitting near the front ear of gold mini-limo.

I found a worried Ashley looking at the "Misfits" sitting on the stage, looks like they forced Eric to bring them their lunch—this time it's seems double cheeseburgers, large French fries and extra-big drinks—and enough to find to fill the Grand Canyon. Owen Beach looks like he wanted to go swimming in pool with toxic waste then deal with the Misfit's bad eating skills. Owen Beach must been at the food joint across the street--seeing the Misfits' eating will made him puke up his own lunch.

I stated, "You know you can buy the Misfits CD---if you want too!"

"The Misfits" looked me like I was a little green woman from Mars.

Ashley remarked, "I got a little steam up at the Misfits for locking me up that trunk! This is my revenge for that!"

Stormer replied, "You should I have let me free her."

Roxy stated, "And ruin Eric's plot."

Stormer replied, "It was going to get ruin anyway."

Pizzazz growled, "You know something—you sound like fruitcake heroine from a 1980 action cartoon."

Stormer was thinking—mostly like the one of the Misfits --- as she watched Ashley joined the other Starlight Girls in line. She turned to Pizzazz replied, "Nah. That's Jem."

The Misfits did a very loud group laugh.

I went back to the girl room—and switch the Jem illusion back on. Right now, the score is 13 to 20 in the favor of "The Holograms"

I stated "We are in the running for the gold!"

Pizzazz replied, "Don't get too hopeful!"

--SONG BREAK START—

"WE'RE UP/YOU'RE DOWN!"

BY "JEM & THE HOLOGRAMS" & "THE MISFITS"

_We're up, we're movin',  
We made a big advance!_

**You're down, start improvin'  
Or you haven't got a chance!**

_We're up, we're cookin',  
It's startin' to burn!_

**You're down, start lookin'  
For another line of work! **

_We're headin' for the skies!  
Our star is on the rise! _

Roxy: The figures never lie!

Sheena: Girl, you'd better open your eyes!

**We're down, we're losin'  
There goes the lovin' cup!**

_That's right we're winnin'  
Which means your number's up!  
(That's right we're winnin')  
Our momentum won't stop!  
That's right we're winnin',  
And we're goin' over the top_!

--SONG BREAK OVER—

Part 7: Jerrica

It was 10:00 PM. The near-by map of "Diskcovery Records" locations was cleared out of lights—even the big one making their Los Angeles headquarters itself. The score was a tie: a half of million records each for both groups.

Roxy stated, "Give the car us!"

Aja replied, "No. It's a tie!"

Pizzazz replied, "You guys couldn't tie with us to save you own hides from death!"

Sheena asked, "It's a possible. We both have the same number of fans."

The argument got so loud that Stormer and I have to roll on eyes. Owen walked up on the stage—and told the entire store to be quiet down.

Owen Beach stated, "Thank you for being here. Regular fans, staff members, member of both of the contest groups: "The Holograms" & "The Misfits", and regular citizen of this fair city. Well, if you can see the board, we had a tie. Half of million records—and knowing "The Misfits" sing songs such as "Talking It All" & "Winning Is Everything"—they will want to steal this car." I heard a lot of laughs with the growls of Pizzazz and Roxy mixed in. Stormer looked the other way. Owen then added, "But I had a way to break the tire. About 10 months ago—I sold the two previous albums of both groups on "Diskcovery Records'" own internet site. To remind you, "The Misfits" album was called "Please Steal This CD!" and the "Jem & The Holograms" had "Be Nice" out. We going to add the internet sells of both albums to the teams' total—then we see who wins."

We watch as the number went up and up. When the counting was finished the score ended to be seven million records for "The Misfits" & a nine million for "Jem and The Holograms!"

Roxy stated, "I can't believe they WON in a fair contest!"

Stormer replied, "We shouldn't tempt people to steal around music."

Pizzazz growled, "Well, we still the 'Misfits'—and we get back to them---by hook or by crook!"

Roxy stated, "Back to normal?"

Stormer and Pizzazz nodded. Eric Raymond led the "The Misfits" to their regular limo.

Sheena stated, "Look on the bright sight."

I asked, "Why?"

Sheena answered, "Plotting against us means that we won't see them around for a while—expect for their lame video."

Owen stated, "Let's party!"

Surprising, the party was near Starlight Mansion anyway. Owen Beach was the neighbor of Howard Sands—and the party was at his house. Well, tomorrow is a Saturday—it's a good at any day to give Rio the run down on why I become Jem in the first place.

EPILOG:

Saturday afternoon after a party is usually a big drag on Rio's day. Right now, Jerrica have given the Starlight Girls a trip to the local theme park with Harvey and Gloria. With the expectation of Rio, the place was empty—if you didn't count Synergy and the Holograms.

Rio had heard the entire "Jem" plot from Jerrica's own mouth. He whistled for a moment, "Well, so that what you were going to tell me on the boat."

Jerrica stated, "Yeah, but those crazy Misfits ruined that one." She paused for a while then asked, "So how did you figure that I was Jem?"

Rio replied, "Early—after I had given Kimber's men a little scare.. You told me that I missed a chance to learn your secret. About 12 months, I got Jem angry—pretty rare. She stated the same thing. I was fool by your trick in New York City when "The Holograms" and "The Misfits" were working on that play on Broadway. I called both you and Jem touch the red-star earrings quite often."

Jerrica stated, "I couldn't tell you then. Eric Raymond had a reward out for my true identity."

Rio replied, "If I see him again—I'm going to hit him so hard that his ancestors are going to feel it!"

Jerrica replied, "Don't worry. Losing to us makes the Misfits angry-and Pizzazz's punching bag is Eric Raymond."

Kimber stated, "So what's now."

Jerrica replied, "Next Monday, I have Starlight Music make more copies of the "Glitter N' Gold" album for to sell for every music store in the world. Tuesday, we plot a new album. But for right now, I think Rio should visit Synergy."

Rio asked, "Can I have one question?"

Jerrica asked, "Go ahead."

Rio replied, "Why just wear a pink wig?"

Jerrica rolled her eyes as Kimber answered, Rio "She's allergic to Hollywood wigs. I had to take all the wigs Emmett saved to the city's dump. And she's gets a bad rash if dye of any color is pours on her. In fact, one of Jem's TEMPER attacks was caused by the Misfits dumping BLONDE dye on her. At least it that BLONDE was LIGHT PINK STRAWBERRY BLONDE—instead of Jerrica's SUNSHINE BLONDE."

Rio stated "You got to joking, Kimber."

Jerrica replied, "Kimber isn't joking."

--THE END--

Well, that's my take on "Glitter N' Gold'. I know I decide to have "Rio" figure out "Jerrica" and "Jem" are one and the same—and if this was a modern day take on "Jem", this would be the start of Season 3. Modern day takes on episodes before this one, Rio will not idea that Jerrica and Jem are the one and the same. Afterwards this episode, Rio will be clue in.

Also, the solid illusions can't talk. This was an idea I come recently. Water illusions can look and sound like they are—Eric Raymond, one of the Misfits, or animal—but they can be pass though by some who's blind or in a hurry. Solid illusions can't speak but they can't be passed—to speak, a person must be coated with a solid illusion. This still allows Jerrica to become Jem—and vice versa--with her two familiar phrases: "Showtime, Synergy" & "Show Over, Synergy!" The allergic to Hollywood wigs and the bad rash from hair dye is to avoid easier way of changing Jerrica's hair into Jem's hair—and why she need to the JemStar earrings to become Jem.

I think Jem's temper is to two things: connect Jerrica/Jem to Kimber & give Jerrica a flaw to make her more human.

The lyric for the songs come from "Jem: Unlimited". The use of italics & bold in "WE'RE UP/YOU'RE DOWN" is allows you to know which side is singing. The italics in the song are "Jem & the Holograms"—and bold sections of the songs are "The Misfits"

Catch you later,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
